dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
True Colors of the Masked Man
の は！？ |Rōmaji title = Kamen Otoko no Shōtai ha!? |Literal title = The Masked Man's True Identity?! |Series = DB |Number = 76 |Saga = Fortuneteller Baba Saga |Manga = To Win By a Tail *Son Gohan |Airdate = August 26, 1987 |English Airdate = November 25, 2002 |Previous = The Strong Ones |Next = Pilaf's Tactics }} の は！？|''Kamen Otoko no Shōtai ha!?|lit. "The Masked Man's True Identity?!"}} is the eighth episode of the Fortuneteller Baba Saga and the seventy-sixth episode in the ''Dragon Ball series. This episode first aired in Japan on August 26, 1987. Its original American airdate was November 25, 2002. Summary Grandpa Gohan repeatedly slams Goku against the floor, as his painfully friends watch on, wondering why his own Grandfather would put him through so much pain. Bulma demands that Master Roshi help his student, but the latter refuses, saying that Goku's grandfather has a purpose behind his actions and was never a reckless man. Meanwhile, Emperor Pilaf is trying out his new power suit, while Shu and Mai spy from a satellite on Goku, learning from the battle with his Grandpa, that his tail is his weakness, something they plan to exploit. It turns out, Pilaf has the final Dragon Ball and has jammed the Dragon Radar using a Dragon Radar-proof box. Back at Fortuneteller Baba's Palace, after being slammed several more times, Goku's tail eventually rips off. While it causes Goku pain at first, he is more than willing to continue the match. Gohan surrenders and reveals his face to Goku, who runs towards him, embracing him and breaks down in tears, as his friends look on happily. Bulma tells Gohan of her adventures with Goku and the Dragon Balls and Gohan is happy for Goku that he has found some good friends and travelled the world. Upa asks how he can ask for his father to be brought back to life when Goku's grandfather is also dead though Gohan chooses to stay dead and vanishes after a farewell. Fortuneteller Baba then reveals the exact location of the last Dragon Ball, as promised. It is being transported in a red car and Goku looks on happy knowing that the final Dragon Ball is finally within his grasp. Major Events *Goku's tail comes off during the battle with Grandpa Gohan. *Grandpa Gohan forfeits the match and as a result Goku and his friends win Baba's challenge. *Goku reunites with his grandfather after the fighter removes his mask. *Grandpa Gohan returns to Otherworld. *Fortuneteller Baba uses her Crystal Ball to find the final Dragon Ball in a moving car. Battles *Goku vs. Grandpa Gohan Appearances Characters Locations *Fortuneteller Baba's Palace *City Street Objects *Power Pole *Crystal Ball *Halo *Tail *Pilaf Machine *Car *Dragon Radar *Dragon Radar-proof box *Dragon Ball *Pilaf's satellite Differences from the Manga *In the anime, Emperor Pilaf is shown testing out his Pilaf Machine while Shu is on the monitor. In the manga, the Pilaf Machines are not seen until they are used against Goku shortly after. *Bulma, Yamcha and Puar tear up seeing Goku reunite with his grandfather in the anime. They do not in the manga. *The manga glosses over Bulma telling Grandpa Gohan about Goku, the Dragon Balls and their adventure but in the anime several flashback scenes are shown while Bulma goes into more detail. Trivia *Goku's tail is cut off for the second time. It is later grown back in "Goku vs. Sky Dragon". *Not counting when Goku was just a baby, this is the only time in the entire anime or manga where Goku, either as a kid or an adult, broke down in tears. *The flashback to previous events in the Japanese version has the song Dragon Ball Densetsu playing without any dialogue from Bulma. It is the only time the song is used in the English dub, whereas previous moments were excluded if not replaced it with characters talking over what was originally silence. **During the flashback where Bulma is telling Gohan about their quests for the Dragon Balls, she says that Goku begged her to come along and get the Dragon Balls. This is false, what really happened was Bulma asked Goku to come along and help gather them for her own wish with the lie that he'd get to keep the Four Star Ball afterward. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 76 (Dragon Ball) ca:Episodi 76 (BD) pt-br:A Verdadeira Identidade do Homem Mascarado fr:Dragon Ball épisode 076 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Dragon Ball Category:Fortuneteller Baba Saga